


Fantasy

by LillithDoll (LittleTayy)



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: A Multitude of Smut, Drabbles, F/M, Kinktober 2018, Multiple Pairings, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Smut, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 05:10:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16152272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleTayy/pseuds/LillithDoll
Summary: Tell me, what's your fantasy?





	1. All The Way

**Author's Note:**

> A Collection of Prompt Fills for Kinktober 2018. A different prompt for each day. Unbeta'd.
> 
> Prompt: #1 - Deep-Throating.

She was on her knees, a submissive position she was rarely in and one she wasn’t all that used to either. But for him, she didn’t mind. A grin bloomed on her lips as she pulled away, head tilting upwards as her large eyes gazed up at him from beneath her lashes. A hand was still wrapped around his hard length, slowly and lazily moving up and down his shaft.

“Fuck, you look spectacular,” he groaned as he looked down at her, a large hand cupping her cheek, thumb smoothing over her lower lip. She nuzzled into the contact, sucking his thumb into her mouth for a moment, watching the way his eyes darkened in desire.

Kathryn chuckled lowly, releasing his digit from her mouth. Licking her lips, she focused her attention back on his hard length. She swiped her tongue across his tip before wrapping her lips around it, sucking lightly. Slowly, she took more of him in her mouth, groaning around his length as she sucked.

She kept her hand moving along his shaft, taking more and more of him with each bob of her head along his length. She relaxed her jaw, feeling the tip of his length hit the back of her throat and it took everything in her to control her gag reflex. She sucked eagerly as his hand tangled in her hair, his hips jerking forward faster and faster.

“Yes,” he hissed out, trying his best not to fuck her mouth too roughly. “Take it all, princess.”

The words had her moaning, eyes closing as she focused on taking him all in her mouth. Her hands grasped at his thighs, keeping herself steady against his enthusiastic thrusts, beginning to gag a little around his dick. She felt his muscles start to tense and his movements speed up and she knew it wouldn’t be long now; she moved her tongue around his shaft as best she could.

He came with a harsh grunt, emptying into her mouth, giving her no choice but to swallow. It took him a moment but then he was pulling away and out of her mouth, leaving her to catch her breath. He smiled down at her, taking one of her hands in his and gently tugging her up into a standing position, though she was still shorter than him.

“God, you’re beautiful,” he murmured, pulling her into a passionate kiss. Kathryn grinned into the kiss, hands tightening on his shoulders as she pressed their bodies together. His hands roamed her body, settling on her hips as he gently pushed her back towards the bed.

“Now, why don’t you lay back and relax,” he practically growled, laying her down, parting her legs and settling between her thighs. "And let me take care of you."


	2. Beg For It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Collection of Prompt Fills for Kinktober 2018. A different prompt for each day. Unbeta'd.
> 
> Prompt #2 - Begging

“What was that?”

“Please…”

“Please what, Princess?”

“Please Sir.”

“What do you need?”

“Oh…. You, Sir. I need...you.”

“Need me to what?”

“Stop teasing.”

“What’s the word?”

“Please. Please….Please!”

“Good girl, Kathryn.”

“Oh fuck!”

“You feel so good princess.”

“Sir….”

“Say it!”

“God...”

“Beg for it Princess.”

“God...fuck me, Sir. Please!”

“Always, Princess.”


End file.
